Heart break
by Xerzo LotCN
Summary: Well it starts as a percbeth and then things happen. please read. pairing decided perstia percy x hestia for my first reviewer. I'm not sure on a good name if you got a better one you can tell me... i may do many version with different girls and altercation later if other want to help by all means...cause im not very good... help
1. The wedding

**AN:**

**Oh gods I'm not sure what I'm doing here but here is a story. It starts with percbeth then turns into well read it I got the idea reading a wedding scene in a story a percbeth story a pretty good one… well I don't own PJ&O or HoO just the some of the books and the audio books…well onto the story I hope you enjoy!**

Percy-

It was finally happening; my wise girl and I were getting married. I had gotten Athena permission by doing a set of trials, so my mom and Paul all are friend from both camps such as Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Nico, Thaila, and Rachel just to name a few, the gods were also there though some seemed to be slightly freaking out changing back and forth at random intervals but it was ok. It had been 4 months, since Gaia and her giants fell and the second giant war came to a close. With it, the world seemed to become mostly peaceful, nothing but the normal random monsters attack here and there. I hoped it last... but in the life of a demigod it hardly ever easy there not many happy endings maybe I'll get mine for a time... oh here she comes... She is so beautiful; my heart is pounding so hard in my chest trying to break free and claim the one I love so dearly…

Annabeth-

I was wearing a gray gown with a sea green sash it glittered and shined it was so beautiful I had borrowed a old sliver owl with a blue clip to set in my hair from my dad... He was walking me up the aisle to Percy he looks very handsome in his black suit with sea green tie… Hera was the one to wed us lucky us I guess. We had just said are vows and where at the "I do's" when Hera asks the question "If anyone knows any reason why these two should not enter into holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace"…

Narrator-

A loud sound echoes through the camp pavilion and a voice that shouldn't be able to be heard said "I object for I love Annabeth and I have returned to take her as mine"… The whole room went dead silent… "LUKE!" Annabeth screamed right next to Percy everyone looked either anger, confused, or shocked as she ran towards him and he to her as they met they hugged and he spun her and they kissed and…

Annabeth-

Oh Luke you feel the same I love you too. I've missed you so much… How are you back…? Oh I'll tell you later ok Annabeth… Ok Luke… lets go Annabeth… ok Luke. As Luke and Annabeth leave...

Percy-

When I heard the voice I was surprised. When I turned to see it was who I thought it was saying what I thought he was I was shocked. The biggest surprise was what Annabeth did and said… As I watched a cold yet burning shock ran through my body as I felt my heart snap in half and fall breaking into too many tiny pieces to ever be right again… "It hurts so bad, why?" I mumble as unshed tears burn in the corners of my eyes as I almost fall to my knee barely managing to lock them to stop myself from buckling. That's when I start to wobble off slowly turning into a dead run towards the beach.

Narrator-

The Earth seems to shake and tear as Percy run. As water launches from the rips, like gazers, in mid-air. The sky turns murderously shades of dark stormy colors. The waves are slamming harder and harder, higher and higher, though the mortals here can only tell it is happening here. The gods can tell it is happening worldwide. As rips, gazers, earthquakes, storms, hurricanes, and tsunamis rage simultaneously across the entire planet of Earth. The valley in camp is now flooding. The storms roar and rumble everyone in the pavilion is knocked over, falling hard to the ground, as all chairs and benches break…

(Point of views of the guests as the Luke and Annabeth scene is happening to when Percy leave)

Thaila-

What Luke is back how…? Wait did he just say that… wait did Annabeth just… whoa poor Percy... Ah oww

Nico-

How can he be alive again he should be gone… did he really just say that too… Annabeth really just do that to Percy… aww poor Percy man… whoa ouch what the…

Rachel-

I knew something bad was going to happen today, but seriously this I could never see this happening and yet it just did… ouch

Jason-

Who that's guy… that's Luke… wait did that just happen… oh Percy… what is this it so strong and it hurts

Piper-

Who is that…? Whoa what a strong love… I shouldn't be thinking that of poor Percy his heart just shattered … oww ouch

Hazel-

Who… wait… what just happened did Annabeth just leave Percy for that Luke person… ouch Percy... it hurts

Frank-

What going on… who's that guy why did Annabeth just… whoa poor Percy… whoa what going on oww…

Reyna-

What is this? Is it really happening… poor Percy… ouch was that Percy…?

Sally-

My poor baby… how Annabeth could do this, I don't know… I thought she felt the same for him as he for her…

Poseidon-

My poor son… to think this would happen… and by a daughter of Athena no less… ouch whoa I'm so proud soon you've become so strong… I'm so sorry what has happened

Athena-

I'm shocked that this could happen that my daughter would do that to him even though he is a son of Poseidon he is still a great hero and person… that's a bit much and really hurts…

Artemis-

Whoa I never thought that a male could be heartbroken and by a female no less… Percy I'm sorry this happened to you. You're the only man I've respect in a way… ouch…

Aphrodite-

When I said I wanted his love life to be interesting I was not planning on this nor did I foresee it but such a strong love while another dies it sad… ouch

Hestia-

I rather like Percy he is such a good person to think the fates could be so cruel well we all know they are… ouch…

Hera-

Wow I kind of feel bad for him and now I don't get to wed someone... ouch I hit my head…

Zeus-

Such a shame that poor upstart Jackson… what is this power is that him that kind of hurts… he might need to be dealt with somehow…

Ares-

I may hate the kid but I wanted to break him myself not have some Athena brat do it … well to late probably…

Hades-

Well he isn't all bad but ouch that has to hurt some how did Luke get back to this realm… ouch that kid

Demeter-

Should have eaten more cereal but poor kid… ouch my old bones…

Persephone-

Poor kid he kind of cute such a brave hero as well to have something so bad happen to him… ouch

Apollo-

Dude that is total not awesome unlike me that poor Percy I like him too he was pretty cool not as much as me though but yea… oww

Hermes-

So Luke is alive somehow and just took Annabeth from Percy destroying him possibly (Martha poor Percy I like him) (George rats I like rats but he ok kind of sad what happened though) oww and I'm over moderately behind of packages because I wanted to watch this wedding…

Main idea of the thoughts of a female or females whose name or names are unknown as of now-

Poor Percy he so… How could she do that to him… that did not feel good at all… can't be as bad as Percy though…?

(And finally we continue)

Percy-

My powers were raging as I as ran out of control toward the beach. My heart hurt so badly. I thought she loved me as much I loved her we were get married and he appears and takes her and she willingly goes with him. My tears have been falling freely since I left the pavilion. It hurts so bad, I just can't take it. As I fall curl in a ball on the beach, in the only piece of it that is there and dry. As I scream and cry and curse and shout. Things that would make Arion whiney and shy away… "The pain please someone anyone make it stop" are my last words before I pass out from exhaustion. The destruction slowly but sure dying down worldwide…

**AN:**

**Yea I'm not sure the shipping yet. But at least it's not the usual she cheats on him. In my story she leaves him at the altar for Luke. I've read a good number of stories so I'm pretty sure this hasn't happened unless I missed a random story then I'm sorry for copying unknowingly… well please review to tell me what you think. If you hate it and hate me, find it ok and like it and don't hate me, or something else entirely… I might continue this story or if someone wants they can take the idea and do what they want so I can read a story like this and not try and write one… well any way please review at least or in the hopeful but unlikely scenario that you liked the story enough follow and favorite I'd love that but it probably won't happen so it's ok… until the possible next time tell me what you want me to do give the story away to some people that want it so they can write different versions for pairing and such or if you want be to do certain a pairing or pairings or multi harem story…well bye! *if you find some where I made mistakes you can if you want help me correct them if it's possible I'm sure it is I'm not sure how so tell me***


	2. The gods try and fail, mostly

**AN: **

**Here I am again somehow *sigh* well by the wishes of my first review I am continuing this. While the offer for anyone who wants to do something with the idea of the story is, open. However, this story as you saw when you clicked will be a perstia eventually not sure how but I will figure it out. There will be lemons asked by my said first reviewer but I will give fair warning. Help is appreciated while flames are not and will be used to make blue chocolate chip cookies to help Percy get better after his "heart break"…I don't own nothing but copies…**

Aeolus- his wind castle

This is not good not good at all. No if I am to tell the truth it was the opposite of good, it was in reality bad, downright terrible. Nothing at all seems to be stopping it. Who or what is so upset that it causing such devastatingly disastrous weather worldwide… I've never seen anything on such a scale it is frightening… it seem to be centered at long island sound isn't that the camp… wait isn't there some sort of event today. I got a message from the gods to try to make it beautiful for today. What could have happened to cause this? … Wow is it finally dying down but it not stopping and I still cannot stop it no one seems to be able to stop it … It is finally stopped. What in chaos name happened down there? Well whatever it is, it is over and I am thankful for it…

Narrator- at camp

The pavilion is trashed decoration destroyed. While the rest of the camp being the valley, fields, and courts are ruined. All by flooding, storms, and tears in the Earth. All of this because of Annabeth Chase leaving Percy Jackson, at the altar on their wedding day after he went through the famous maybe infamous and challenging labors of Hercules for her hand in marriage by her mother, Athena, for Luke Castellan, who somehow came back to live after his death at the end of the 2nd Titan war. Causing Percy's heart to break and shatter into countless pieces making it difficult neigh maybe impossible to mend. As he ran to his only place of comfort the beach and broke down his emotion so unstable that his powers raged stronger than anyone thought could be possible that was until he pass out from exhaustion. Causing the disasters slowly but surely stop.

Poseidon-

I was a little mad and worried for my son but beneath that, I was proud out how strong his powers had seemed to become. Everyone looked a little worse for wear some sporting amusing faces other not so much. As I looked around I saw the damage it caused here is catastrophic but so is the same across the entire planet but here is the center point for it cause a lot more damage here than anywhere else.

When we arrive at the beach the water is complete over taken it all but a small patch… were something black lay in the center… of it's my son… as I try not will the water to ebb but it won't… this is troubling this bit of water for some reason will not listen to me. My brother lord Zeus says, "Well return the water to the sea brother." I sigh and reply, "That the problem I can't it won't listen to me. As we start to precede forward the water rises and stop us pushing all of us back. As we stand in shock staring wide eyed at what happened. Then we try to flash travel but once more, the water rises and blocks us from getting near Percy.

"It's like some kind of repelling shield quite a interesting idea but it keeping us out even though he is unconscious his control of the water to protect himself." Athena states, "Maybe we should flash him out?" We all agree to try. However, as we try the water stop us once more. "This is getting quite old and annoying incredible fast." Zeus grumbles.

"Maybe if we wait or show we're not a threat we can get to him," Hestia offers. "Hades, see if you can shadow travel to him or pull him through the shadows to us," Zeus says ignoring Hestia, for now. "Yes of lord…" is all we here him mumble, as the rest is probably a line of curse toward Zeus. As Hades tries, the water starts to freak out and slam all of us back farther taking more of the land beyond the beach.

"Ouch that wasn't a good idea, Lord," Hades says spitefully and we all agree, causing Zeus to look rather angry. So he summons his master bolt and attacks then faster than before water blocks and redirects the lighten back at him shocking and knocking him back into a tree sliding down the bark of it and landing on the ground. Zeus looked pissed. While all of us tried and failing to contain laughter at his expense. The water rise more and raise up some going from covering the beach to being about ankle high to quarter calf at parts like a short wall of sea water.

"Well isn't that interesting?" I say absentmindedly to no one at all with an amused look on my face. "So does anyone have any other bright idea on how to get to that Jackson boy?" Ares grumbles aloud. No one said anything for a little while then Hestia once again suggests. "Maybe if we wait or just show we're not a threat, though I'm not sure if this would work with Zeus attacking and all." "Fine fine who want to volunteer to try Hestia idea?" Zeus asks. No one does anything. "Well since it's your idea you're doing it Hestia." "Ok I'll give it a go then."

Hestia-

As I walked towards the protective water slowly and calmly, it did not seem to do anything. This was at first, then it moved but shockingly it was receding as I walked forward. The other and I were shocked but I kept going hiding my shock. Slowly trying to reach Percy in the center as the water got lower and lower until I reached his island then it went back and devoured all the land it gave back. Trapping myself with Percy on the larger than before circular island. However, that is not the only change the water has raised higher if what I hear from the other gods is true. "Don/t worry ill try to get him awake and go from there you guys go ahead and tell Chiron what is going on. OK?" I tell them. They respond with various form of agreement from good to bad and leave back to camp. Leaving Percy and I trapped here.

**AN:**

**I know it is not good, I am sorry but this was to try to get a private are for the next scene maybe some development or something. The next might have a lemon but it will be short and not so good since I do not like the pairing for it. This was something suggested by my first review and will be shown as a dream vision for Percy. All to help later for an idea I had. I would like to thank my reviewer Percy Zoë and Artemis fan, a Guest, and ParadoxalPaladin, thank people who followed the story Hawk2012, ParadoxalPaladin, PercyJackson-LordOfTime, PoseidonsWrath5, Percy Zoë and Artemis fan, . In addition, thank people of favorite the story PoseidonsWrath5, XxsonofchaosxX, Percy Zoë and Artemis fan, . Please review follow, favorite, or combos of all of them if you want to you do not have to but it is nice. Well until next time I will see you bye.**


	3. I'm so sorry

**AN: FORGIVE ME!**

**Hey all I'm back I planned to write something Sunday and Monday and go from there but I got side tracked Sunday and my connections messed up Monday so if I had I probably couldn't post it. It is still messing up but meh. Percy Zoë and Artemis fan the person who requested the pairing asked for other things. However, I am not sure if I can write a Luke x Annabeth lemon. While the way I plan for the setting would help the story. I just do not have the heart to do so. I may still try but it is very tame and lame not awesomely descriptive so tell me yea, nay, or just motion it happened so it can help the story… and there will not be a Percy raping Hestia scene out of rage farther heart break and betrayal… I told him that already. However, what I plan to do will what I hope to be is interesting so please tell me what you want. If it me try to do a Luke x Annabeth lemon with some detail for those who want it. A very tame and quite lame lemon, for those like me that could not hand a Luke x Annabeth but want to help the story. Alternatively, just to mention it. On the other hand, not have it at all and hurt the story plot. If anyone want to take my idea of the first chapter and make it their own writing a story with it by all means just tell me please so I can read it I love stories… but please don't tell me if you make it a yaoi keep it to yourself I'm a guy… sorry. In addition, I am sorry no chapter yet. I need to know these things. I know you hate me but I will make it up to you somehow please do not leave me! I need your support or I will break down I did not want to do the story but someone actually liked it then others did do and I felt happy. Ok well goodbye sorry until next time give me your answers it will help so much! I love all of you (no homo if you are a fellow male) or if you do not want my love then I am sorry goodbye! *Waves as he runs away to hide***

**AN: update **

**Well I've only two answer the one that suggested the lemon and another saying they really didn't want it. I myself just thought of a idea instead of a lemon I got an idea the plan behind it and how the lemon was going to be scene is going to be replacing the lemon. So I'm sorry Percy Zoe and Artemis fan no Luke x Annabeth lemon you get a consolation prize which i will write for the story although later I may still do the lemon you want maybe just maybe but that's later when we get into the story when a lemon is more appropriate after the current idea. i just got to figure out how to do it if someone can review or PM me saying they want to help it would be usefully because I'm not sure how to write this scene. This because I'm not the best at this whole writing thing and this scene will be harder to do. adding to that it also because I've only ever been to one of these events and it was my sisters... and it was to casual... If you get what I might mean got for you I'm glad if you don't you have to wait. so the voting it closed (*random person*) but there was no poll (*me*) it was a question to be answer in the reviews and i got none basically... Help is appreciated good day or good night or good morning what ever it 3 am here bye! *runs again waving* please read review follow favorite or a combo of them all to show our support see ya!**


End file.
